When the Time Come
by sanadayuina
Summary: Kanda dan Allen sudah lama berhubungan.Tidak juga. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kanda mulai menyukai Allen, tapi, apakah perasaannya akan terbalas ataukah dia akan patah hati? Obsessed/Uke!Kanda, Psycho/Seme!Allen, slight AlleNa. AreKan
1. Chapter 1

_**WHEN THE TIME COME**_

_**TOKI GA KURU**_

時が来る

_**Part One**_

Oo~~oo~~oO

_That look in your face is something I can never forget._

Kanda tidak suka pergi ke _club_. Dia tidak suka minum, dia benci berdansa. Dia BENCI _club_. Alasannya?

Ada banyak sekali alasannya, karena ini KANDA YUU. Tapi, orang-orang sudah pasti tahu satu hal. Pergi _hang out_ bagi Kanda sama dengan ikan paus yang mencoba berjalan di darat. Selain itu, ada dua alasan lain kenapa _club_ menjadi tempat yang paling Kanda hindari selain rumah Tiedoll, ayah-dan yang dengan senang hati Kanda tekankan-_**angkat**_-nya. Yang pertama adalah, untuk orang yang agak... sangat... anti sosial seperti Kanda, keramaian adalah neraka yang sebisa mungkin dia hindari, walau hal itu agak sulit baginya karena dia adalah model dan _seiyu _yang sedang bersinar. Yang kedua, dan sekaligus alasan terbesar Kanda menghindari _club_ adalah seorang, eh, seekor kelinci yang bernama Lavi Bookman (aka Usagi) dan _teman-temannya_ yang sudah terkenal sebagai _clubing lover_ (aka _club_ adalah rumah kedua bagi mereka, terutama bagi Lavi). Dan karena Kanda selalu berusaha meminimalkan pertemuannya dengan Lavi dengan pertaruhan seluruh tetes darah di seluruh tubuhnya, menjadi sangat menghindari _club_, yang sebenarnya agak percuma saja karena dia dan Lavi selalu sekelas sejak kecil dan bekerja di agensi yang sama dengan Lavi sebagai satu dari sedikit fotografer yang luar biasa dan bisa tahan dengan Kanda, sehingga tetap saja frekuensi pertemuan mereka tetap lebih sering dari yang Kanda inginkan.

Lalu, pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa?

Kenapa Kanda Yuu ada di depan _Black Order Club_, _club _paling terkenal dan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang level atas dan anggota _Black Order Group_ (B.O.G)?

_**Komui sialan...**_

Yep. Alasan kenapa Kanda bersedia menghadiri pesta pribadi peluncuran album pertama "_Exorcist Star_", multi-talenta band yang langsung terkenal hanya dengan meluncurkan satu lagu sehingga kesannya seperti kuda hitam yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana, yang dua anggotanya adalah saudara (angkat) Kanda, adalah karena satu-satunya Komui Lee, salah satu Direktur dari _Black Order Agency_.

_Black Order_ sendiri adalah perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Hevlaska dan sudah merambah ke berbagai bidang. Nama _Black Order_ sudah menjamin kualitas tinggi dan memuaskan yang sudah dikenal luas di seluruh dunia dalam segala bidang yang mereka geluti. Untuk mempermudah pembagian kerja, ada tiga kelompok utama dalam B.O.G. Seperti misalnya saja, untuk orang-orang yang paling berbakat dan bekerja keras serta produk-produk paling unggul yang orang-orang berbakat dalam bidang seni ini ciptakan, berada di bawah naungan merek "_Exorcist_". Untuk orang-orang yang bergelut di bidang ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi serta hasil penemuannya, merek "_Science Departement _(S.D)" adalah ciri khas mereka. Lalu ada juga "_Finder_" orang-orang yang bertugas untuk menemukan ide pemasaran atau bakat baru serta untuk mengawasi dan menolong orang-orang dari Kelompok Exorcist dan Kelompok Science Departement, dan sebagian dari mereka adalah pekerja biasa di bawah Exorcist (seperti model, pelukis, seiyuu, dan banyak lagi yang masih kalah terkenal dengan Exorcist) sehingga jumlah anggota Finder paling banyak. Bakat-bakat baru atau para pemula itu disebut "_Innocence_" yang kemudian dipilah-pilah ke tiga kelompok utama itu untuk kemudian dipilah lagi untuk menjadi beberapa sub-kelompok.

Exorcist, Science Departement, dan Finder tersebar di semua cabang B.O.G, seperti permodelan, desainer, bintang film, penemu, pencari bakat, menejer dll dengan lambang B.O.G untuk setiap produk mereka. Dan ketiga kelompok itu dipimpin oleh direktur-direktur yang merupakan orang-orang unggulan dari ketiga kelompok itu.

Untuk pembagian sub-kelompok, misalnya saja untuk Exorcist, ada dua pembagian. Innocence yang mulai dilatih disini disebut exorcist dan pelatihan diserahkan pada para exorcist senior yang disebut dengan General. General hanya ada sedikit, karena untuk meraih gelar General, exorcist harus menunjukkan mereka bisa bertahan lama dan tetap digemari oleh seluruh penggemar mereka. Untuk membedakan hasil karya General dan Exorcist cukup mudah, Exorcist memiliki lambang mawar. Untuk General, mawar mereka berwarna emas, sementara exorcist junior berwarna perak. Setiap orang exorcist memiliki paling tidak satu Finder sebagai menejer mereka, sehingga terkadang Finder dikatakan sebagai kelas terbawah dalam susunan B.O.G.

B.O sendiri, walau penuh orang berbakat, tapi nyaris seluruh ujung tombak perusahaan seperti Direktur, Wakil Direktur, sebagian besar anggota S.D, dan seluruh anggota exorcist (karena mereka sangat sedikit jumlahnya), dan sebagian kecil Finder adalah orang-orang yang bisa dibilang gila dan unik.

Komui Lee, salah satu Direktur B.O.A (Black Order Agency) yang juga merupakan pemimpin S.D, walau di kesehariannya tampak tak berbahaya, juga bukan merupakan pengecualian. Dan mungkin, malah dia orang yang paling gila di B.O.G. Ya, bahkan si samurai wanna-be yang terobsesi pada soba dan Mugen serta memiliki ciri-ciri psicho juga bukan tandingannya.

Si penderita sister-complex, ilmuan gila, pembuat Komurin (robot-robot berbahaya yang keberadaannya tidak layak diberitahukan keberadaannya kepada masyarakat), penggila berat kopi (terutama buatan adiknya, Lenalee Lee), dan pemilik kantor paling berantakan di dunia itu telah berhasil membuat Kanda datang ke _club_ dengan ancaman-ancaman tak terkatakan (karena terlalu mengerikan dan aneh untuk dipikirkan) yang dengan sukses membuat si Iblis-Samurai-Wanna-be itu trauma.

Dan itulah kenapa, walau dengan alasan-alasan kuat kenapa dia menghindari keramaian, dan terutama _club_ dan yang berhubungan dengan keluarga(angkat)nya, alasan kenapa Kanda Yuu berdiri di depan pintu utama B.O _club_, dengan tangan mengepal membentuk tinju dan pikiran penuh dengan cara-cara untuk membunuh Komui dengan cara sebrutal mungkin dan menyakitkan serta tidak meninggalkan jejak sehingga dia tidak harus masuk penjara.

"_Kanda Yuu?"_

"_Kanda Yuu? Yang model itu?"_

"_Si Pangeran Es Kanda?"_

"_Mana mungkin!"_

"_Kenapa dia ke mari?"_

"_Tidak biasanya."_

Bisik-bisik orang-orang yang ada di sekitar pintu masuk itu membuat Kanda tersentak. Memberikan mereka tatapan membunuhnya, Kanda bergegas bergerak masuk untuk mencegah lebih banyak perhatian diarahkan padanya (yang cukup sulit mengingat dia mudah sekali dikenali dengan wajah oriental dan rambut panjang diikat ekor-kuda yang nyaris tidak pernah berganti model.

Mendadak saja, posisi Komui dalam daftar "Harus Dibunuh Saat Punya Kesempatan" yang dimiliki Kanda melesat naik, bahkan melewati Tiedol dan Lavi, yang masing-masing sudah menduduki posisi pertama dan kedua secara bergantian sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"YUU-CHAN!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, seekor... eh, seorang Usagi berambut merah... um, Lavi, melemparkan dirinya dan melompat untuk memeluk Kanda. Sebelum tubuh Lavi bisa menempel sepenuhnya di punggungnya, Kanda segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lavi dan membantingnya dengan gerakan Aikido yang dia tahu akan sangat berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aduh!" Lavi bergumam sambil bangkit duduk dan menggelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

"Baka Usagi," si reinkarnasi Iblis yang sudah siap membunuh seseorang sekarang tidak akan ragu lagi untuk membunuh si kelinci itu. "Jangan coba-coba memanggilku dengan nama kecil lagi!" geram Kanda, melepaskan hawa membunuhnya, yang langsung membuat orang-orang mengambil jarak paling tidak 10 meter darinya.

Dan untungnya bagi si kelinci, seorang penyelamat datang untuk memberikan ampunan bagi nyawanya malam ini.

"Kanda! Lavi! Sedang apa kalian?"

Kanda dan Lavi menoleh, menatap seorang remaja berambut perak dengan tato berbentuk bintang di dahi dan wajah kekanak-kanakan.

Allen Walker, adik kelas mereka di sekolah. Saingan terberat Kanda. _Seiyu _yang bisa memainkan dua gender, laki-laki dan perempuan. Anak yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya bermain piano. Partner Kanda yang terbaik. Dan... teman seks Kanda.

Sampai sekarang Kanda masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana dengan tubuh kurus dan kecil seperti dia, Allen bisa memaksanya melakukan seks dengannya. Tapi, jika ada satu hal yang Kanda yakin mengenai Allen, itu adalah bahwa pada kenyataannya Allen bukanlah malaikat lugu seperti yang orang-orang kira. Black Allen, yang sebagian besar orang pikir hanya muncul saat Allen bermain poker, iblis itu... iblis yang tersembunyi di balik sifatnya yang lembut. Iblis yang hanya Kanda sendiri yang tahu.

Kanda dan Allen sudah saling kenal sejak Allen menjadi anak baru dan Kanda senior di Kuroichi High School. Dan sejak saat itu, sebulan setelah mereka saling kenal, ciuman, pemerkosaan, pertengkaran, perdebatan... mereka selalu melakukannya. Sampai sekarang, 5 tahun lebih hubungan mereka yang seperti itu terus berlanjut.

Sampai sekarang... tapi sekarang sudah bukan pemerkosaan lagi. Bukan. Sekarang hanya seks. Tidak ada paksaan. Tapi masih tetap Allen yang mengusulkan. Dan masih tidak ada cinta. Seperti dulu.

Tidak ada cinta.

Kanda mendesah.

Kanda... Kanda mencintai Allen. Dia tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana dia bisa mencintainya. Tapi Kanda sudah yakin, dia sudah tidak ada di tahap menghindar lagi. Semakin dia berpikir mengenai perasaannya, semakin dia menyadari sebesar apa dia menginginkan Allen. Dan dia makin membenci Allen. Membencinya karena dia mencintainya. Karena Allen sudah mencuri hatinya...

Tapi dia tahu perasaannya tidak akan terbalas. Tahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah alat untuk melampiaskan rasa penat Allen. Dia tahu, jika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, semua hubungan mereka akan selesai sampai di sini. Dan Kanda tidak tahu, dia tidak yakin kalau dia ingin semua ini berhenti.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin berhenti. Bibir itu, tangan itu, kehangatan itu... jika dia kehilangan semua itu, dia akan hancur. Jika semua hubungannya dengan Allen berubah menjadi sekedar teman biasa lagi, atau bahkan sekedar rekan sekerja, dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Walaupun rasanya sakit setiap kali Allen menyentuhnya, tahu bahwa semua sentuhan dan kata-kata yang Allen tujukan padanya di ranjang adalah palsu, bahwa perasaannya hanya sepihak, dia tidak ingin semua itu berhenti. Dia dapat menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan ilusi. Dia hidpu di ilusi, jadi tidak akan sulit baginya untuk membayangkan bahwa Allen mencintainya. Setiap sentuhan didasari oleh cinta. Bahwa perasaannya untuk Allen terbalas.

Karena dia tahu, jika dia kehilangan Allen, dia akan rusak dan tak akan bisa dibenarkan lagi, seperti boneka yang hancur.

Karena dia tahu, Allen adalah segala yang dia inginkan.

Kanda melirik Allen yang membawa botol sake, tertawa pada Lavi yang masih duduk di lantai.

Dia benci memikirkan hubungannya dengan Allen. Setiap kali dia memikirkan hubungan mereka, ilusi cinta yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya akan mengilang sedikit demi sedikit dan hanya bisa utuh lagi setiap mereka berciuman, atau melakukan seks.

Hangat tubuh Allen di tubuh dingin Kanda sudah cukup baginya. Cukup untuk membutnya percaya Allen juga mencintainya.

_Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahunya mengenai perasaanku._

Janji yang dia buat sendiri ketika pertama kali Kanda menyadari dan yakin akan perasaannya kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kanda mendecak. Dia tahu, jika Allen tahu mengenai perasaannya, maka Allen akan meninggalkannya. Mungkin karena Allen merasa kasihan padanya. Mungkin karena Allen tidak akan menemukan tantangan lagi dalam menggauli Kanda. Kanda tidak tahu alasannya, tapi dia cukup tahu bahwa jika dia ditinggalkan, rasa sakitnya akan tak tertahankan. Bahwa dia lebih baik berada di sisi Allen, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan ilusi mengenai hubungan yang didasari oleh cinta.

Kanda merasa seperti orang bodoh karena membuat perasaannya sendiri sakit. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Tapi dorongan itu teralihkan karena Lavi berkata bersemangat, "Moyashi-chan!"

Dan lagi, Kanda merasakan dorongan untuk membunuh si idiot usagi. Bukan karena dia menyentuhnya atau meneriakkan nama kecilnya yang terlarang. Tapi karena dia memanggil Allen-_nya_ dengan nama yang dia berikan untuknya.

"Namaku Allen," kata Allen tanpa emosi, lebih seperti mesin penjawab otomatis daripada jawaban yang biasa diberikan manusia normal. "Dan jika kalian tidak segera bangkit dari sini, Daisya akan menghabiskan semua sake yang ada di tempat ini." Allen tersenyum pada Lavi yang langsung bangkit berdiri, sebelum matanya bertemu dengan Kanda. Dan sesuatu dalam sinar mata Allen meneriakan sesuatu yang Kanda tahu tidak akan baik untuk perasaannya.

"Aiya!" Lavi buru-buru meraih lengan Kanda dan Allen, menarik mereka ke tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul, yang sangat mudah ditemukan karena suara-suara ribut yang mereka buat.

"HEI!" Lavi berteriak, cukup keras sehingga tidak ada satu orangpun dalam jarak 5 kilometer yang tidak mendengarnya.

"Lavi dan Kanda," Lenalee tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya. "Lihat? Allen dapat menemukan mereka," dia berkata pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yah, dengan _sense of direction_ Allen, atau dalam hal ini, kurang, sangat mengejutkan Allen bisa menemukan mereka dan tidak tersesat," Daisya berkata, wajah memerah karena terlalu banyak minum.

"HEI!" Allen berteriak kesal, wajah cemberut dan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Allen~~~" Komui berkata riang, tangan memeluk adiknya, Lenalee. "Sebentar lagi ulangtahunmu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Allen hanya tersenyum, dia melemparkan pandangannya pada Kanda untuk sesaat, tidak cukup lama untuk membuat orang-orang itu sadar.

"Himitsu~" kata Allen sambil mengedipkan mata, jari menempel di mulutnya.

~~OO~~

"Kanda."

_Berisik_...

"Kanda!"

_Diam!_

"Kanda, berhenti minum!"

_Hng...?_

"Kanda..."

Kanda tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dia tidak sadar seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia juga tidak sadar telah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Ketika dia menoleh, dia menatap pemandangan malam dari lantai tiga atau empat sebuah apartemen.

Kanda mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan berwarna putih. Kamar tidur yang sangat dikenalnya. Bantal yang Kanda pakai menguatkan keyakinan Kanda bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar_nya_. Bau_nya_ masih tercium.

_Cklik_

Kanda menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah pintu.

Dia di sana.

Berdiri dengan tubuh masih basah. Salah satu tangan berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan tangan yang lain memegangi handuk di pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh.

Kanda merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Mengangkat pandangannya, mata abu-abu mengintip dari balik rambut perak, bertatapan dengan mata _cobalt_ Kanda.

Dia tersenyum.

Senyum yang Kanda merupakan senyum yang berbahaya.

Senyum, yang walau nampak lugu, tapi menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Dulu.

Dulu senyum itu tampak mengerikan bagi Kanda.

Tapi sekarang, dia menunggu. Menunggu dengan jantung berdetak kencang, apa yang akan diucapkan dan dilakukan Allen. Kanda menunggu.

Allen berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

Dia masih tersenyum.

Tangan menahan berat tubuhnya ketika dia mendekatkan diri ke arah Kanda, masing-masing tangan ada di sisi kepala pria Jepang itu.

"Kanda," Allen berbisik di telinga Kanda, menjilat telinganya, membuat Kanda gemetar. "_Aishite..._"

Jantung Kanda berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, tangan bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Allen.

Dia tahu Allen tidak memaksudkan kata-kata itu. Tahu bahwa Allen hanya ingin membuat semua terasa agak lebih istimewa.

Tapi Kanda tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berharap apa yang Allen katakan adalah hal yang jujur. Seberapa terdengar palsunya suara Allen yang mengatakan dia mencintainya.

"Kanda..."

_Allen..._

Bibir bertemu dengan bibir. Ciuman pelan dan lembut.

"Yuu..."

Dan gelap. Kegelapan yang penuh dengan kenikmatan sesaat.

~~oo~~

"... lee? Oh, bisakah kau menemaniku?"

Kanda membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melirik ke jendela di sebelahnya. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi.

"Iya, anggap saja kencan, hahahaha."

_Suara Allen?_

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, Lenalee, bisakah kau menemuiku jam makan siang nanti?"

Tiba-tiba saja, semua rasa mengantuk lenyap dari diri Kanda. Mata terbuka lebar, dia menoleh ke asal suara.

Allen sedang duduk di sofa, membelakanginya dan memegang telepon di satu tangan dan secangkir kopi di tangan yang lain.

"Aku yang teraktir," Allen terdiam sesaat, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Lenalee. Dia lalu tertawa pada entah apa yang dikatakan Lenalee. "Ya, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa, Lenalee _dear_."

Jantung Kanda berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Dan ini bukan sesuatu yang disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti semalam.

Dadanya sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Ilusi...

Hancur...

Allen menoleh padanya, tersenyum ketika menyadari dia sudah terbangun. "_Ohayou_, Kanda," gumam Allen lembut, sama sekali tidak peduli apakah Kanda mendengarkan percakapannya atau tidak.

"Moyashi," Kanda berusaha berkata sejelas mungkin, menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. "Kau... mau pergi?"

"Iya," kata Allen, senyumnya makin lebar.

"Dengan... Lenalee?"

"Yep."

Suara yang riang. Tanpa penyesalan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Eh?" Untuk sesaat Allen tampak bingung akan menjawab apa, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum cerah. "Kencan."

Dan dunia Kanda berubah gelap.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Akhirnya... selesai juga T^T *gaya mayat hidup yang bangkit dari kubur* GYAAAA! ALLEN! MAAF! MAAF BANGET! HAMPIR TELAT!

Allen: =.=a Ini yang kamu maksud fic ultah?

Yuina: *nods while weeping*

Allen: Demo, Yuina... ini... dark banget...

Lavi: Bukannya fic ultah harusnya lebih ceria? Bukannya angst seperti ini?

Kanda: ... OOC...

Yuina: *evil grin* obsesed!Kanda!

Lavi: ... parah deh... masa` fic ultah kesannya serem gini... dalam segala arti...

Kanda: *unseating Mugen* baka... fujoshi...

Yuina: EEEEEP

Allen: ... Aku... kesannya kejam banget...

Lavi: Yuu-chan imut 3

Yuina: *pukul Lavi*

Allen: Bukannya mestinya Yuina up-date fic-nya yang lain?

Kanda: Nyerah saja, Moyashi. Yuina lagi nggak mood. Liat aja, fic ini juga selesai karena terpaksa. Maka`nya agak aneh.

Allen: Iya juga, ya...

Yuina: HAPPY B-DAY ALLEN WALKER! Dan merry x-mas buat yang ngerayain! Saya nggak ngerayain, tapi, hohoho.

Allen: Cuma nunggu makan-makannya aja...

Yuina: DEDIKASI! Buat Nadisa, buat Adel (ini AreKan ding, Adel nggak bakal suka, hohoho), buat anakku Kanda Raphael, saudariku Shana yang ngasih ide ini sejak zaman dahulu kala. Gomen baru dibuat dan chapter selanjutnya akan didedikasikan buat para reviewer... dan mungkin akan di-update tanggal 1... hahahahahaha *dipukul ampe pingsan pake ozuchi-kozuchi*

Lavi: Disclaimer= Yuina don't own. She not even own half of the plot. Btw, kalo DGM yang punya Yuina... *evil grin* setiap chapter pasti ada paling nggak ada adegan ciuman antara Allen dan Kanda, aku dan Allen, Allen ma Tyki, Allen dan Cross, Allen dan Komui... dan Neah akan jadi orang yang baik...

Yuina: Ne... ah... *menggapai-gapai* Neah...

Kanda: *twitch* Baka Fujoshi...


	2. Chapter 2

_**WHEN THE TIME COME**_

_**TOKI GA KURU**_

時が来る

_**Part Two**_

_**Final act**_

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

"_Eh?" Untuk sesaat Allen tampak bingung akan menjawab apa, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum cerah. "Kencan."_

_Dan dunia Kanda berubah gelap._

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

_**When I saw you smile, my heart feels warm**_

_**I think that enough for me**_

_**Enough if you feel happy**_

_**However, is it wrong, then?**_

_**Why it is hurt to see you smiling to another person?**_

_**Why it is feel wrong?**_

_**Maybe because I can't let you go**_

_**Maybe because I love you so damn much**_

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

_Mungkin, karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu._

_Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu._

_Allen..._

_Moyashi..._

Hari ini, Kanda tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Sesuatu yang aneh. Lavi sampai harus meminta Kanda mengulang pose yang sama tujuh kali, padahal, biasanya mengulang dua kali saja sudah merupakan keajaiban bagi mereka berdua.

Pikiran Kanda benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Sedikit-sedikit dia hanya memikirkan Lenalee dan Allen.

Betapa cocoknya mereka berdua. Betapa butanya dia selama ini tidak pernah bisa melihat kedekatan mereka. Betapa bodohnya dia karena pernah mengharapkan Allen.

_Pernah_?

Dia _masih_ dan akan selalu mengharapkan Allen. Mengharapkan cintanya.

Kanda masih bisa ingat senyum yang pertama Allen berikan padanya.

Saat itu pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan Kanda...

_Itu cinta pada pandangan pertama..._

Walaupun Kanda dulu tak mau mengakui atau bahkan menyadarinya, tapi sekarang, saat semua hampir lepas dari genggaman tangannya, saat ilusinya mulai hancur seperti pasir, dia menyadari, menyadari, bahwa dia memang sudah tertarik pada Allen sejak pertamakali mereka bertemu.

"Kanda!"

Kanda mengangkat kepalanya.

Matanya sayu, kosong, tidak terfokus.

Tideol, yang memanggilnya, untuk pertamakalinya terlihat serius. Gensei dan Shiso Kanda itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak didik dan anak angkatnya yang tampak aneh dan dipaksakan seharian ini.

Ya, Kanda bahkan tidak sekalipun mengirimkan tatapan mautnya ke semua orang. Orang terbodoh pun akan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan bintang mereka.

"Apa?"

Tiedol tersentak, tidak menduga suara Kanda akan terdengar begitu lemah... bergetar... kosong...

Tidak ada yang mendengar Kanda bicara sejak dia datang. Dan ini pertamakalinya Kanda bicara. Dalam hati Tiedol bersyukur karena tidak ada rekaman untuk hari ini.

"Kanda," Tiedol tampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Dia berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Jam 3 sore. Jadwal Kanda sebenarnya sampai jam 9 malam. Tapi, melihat keadaan Kanda saat ini, Tiedol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kanda," kata Tiedol lagi. "Kau kelihatan kurang sehat. Lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja. Aku bisa menunda jadwalmu selanjutnya untuk lain kali."

Kanda menatap Tiedol dengan tatapan hampa. Tiedol sudah setengah berharap Kanda akan menolak, karena begitulah Kanda yang norma, tidak akan melanggar jadwalnya apapun yang terjadi. Sehingga, ketika Kanda mengangguk, Tiedol nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Kanda," Lavi berkata pelan, tahu bahwa tidak baik membuat Kanda merasakan lebih banyak emosi negatif lagi. "Kalau mau, kau akan kuantar. Keadaanmu tidak tampak baik..."

Kanda hanya menggeleng lemah, ke luar dari ruangan masih dengan memakai jaket kulit untuk pemotretan.

Tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikannya.

_Ada apa dengannya?_ Pertanyaan itu menganggu perasaan semua orang.

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

Kanda tidak langsung pulang ke apartemen-nya.

Kanda memutar mobilnya ke _Jerry' Caffe_, kafe langganan Kanda.

Soba dan teh hijau Jerry selalu bisa mencerahkan mood Kanda. Walau Kanda ragu, apakah moodnya bisa cerah sekali ini.

Kanda sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekeliling ketika duduk di tempat yang paling disukainya. Tempat yang tersembunyi dari pandangan sebagian besar pelanggan lain, tapi juga tempat yang memungkinkannya mengamati nyaris seluruh sudut kafe.

Jerry, yang langsung melompat-lompat dari dapur sambil membawa pesanan Kanda yang biasa, bahkan tanpa Kanda perlu meminta, meletakkan mampan makanan di depan Kanda.

Ketika Jerry sudah kembali ke dapur, mata Kanda menangkap kilau perak rambut seseorang.

Kanda mengangkat mukanya, menatap ke wajah tertawa Allen Walker yang sedang memasukkan setusuk mitarashi dango ke dalam mulutnya, ditemani Lenalee yang juga sedang tertawa cerah.

Jantung Kanda berdenyut sakit. Dia tidak menduga bahwa mereka juga akan ke mari. Dia sama sekali lupa bahwa kafe ini adalah kesukaan Allen juga. Sama sekali lupa bahwa Allen-lah yang pertamakali membawanya ke kafe ini.

Gerakan tangan Allen tertangkap Kanda.

Allen memasukkan tangannya ke kantung mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna coklat.

Wajah Lenalee tampak luar biasa cerah dan Kanda bisa mendengar pekikan tertahan Lenalee ketika Allen tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu, membuka kotak perhiasan itu.

Kanda, sebetapa tidak inginnya dia mengetahui apa alasan Lenalee berteriak senang, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menurunkan pandangannya.

Di sana.

Di tangan Allen.

Di dalam kotak.

Sepasang cincin.

Kanda menggertakkan giginya.

Sudah jelas baginya kenapa dua orang itu ada di sini.

Kanda menggebrak meja, tidak peduli kalau semua orang di kafe itu menoleh ke arahnya ketika dia menyambar mantelnya dan berlari ke luar.

Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada suara yang memanggil namanya.

Dia tidak peduli akan suara derap lari orang yang mengikutinya.

Kanda merasakan lenggannya ditarik.

Dia menoleh, menatap wajah merah dan tersenggal-senggal Allen Walker.

"Kan... da... hah, kubilang... uhuk... tunggu..." kata Allen, mencengkram lengan Kanda.

Kanda tidak bisa berkata-kata maupun bergerak untuk sesaat.

Tapi, ketika kesadaran menguasainya lagi. Ketika kemarahan, rasa benci, rasa iri, dan perasaan cemburu kembali padanya, dia menggertakkan giginya dan memberontak melepaskan diri dari pegangan Allen.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" teriak Kanda, menarik perhatian sejumlah pejalan kaki di trotoar itu.

Suara mesin mobil menambah kemarahan Kanda. "Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa? Sana, bersenang-senang dengan Lenalee saja! Senang, kan, kau? Senang kan, dia menerima lamaranmu? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu! Seharusnya aku tahu!"

"Kanda, tenang," bisik Allen, berusaha meraih tangan Kanda, tapi Kanda menepisnya.

"TENANG? Tenang! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika orang yang seharusnya adalah kekasihku malah melamar orang lain? Oh, ya, aku lupa. KITA TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN SEPERTI ITU, KAN?" Kanda berteriak keras, airmata mulai menetes dari sudut-sudut matanya. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tidak pernah! TIDAK PERNAH SEDIKITPUN MENCINTAIKU!"

Salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit, satu demi satu...

Putih...

"Kanda, tolong dengarkan aku..."

Kanda menutup matanya, membiarkan airmata mengalir dengan bebas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, membuat salju yang beristirahat di rambutnya berterbangan.

"Apa yang harus didengarkan?" bisik Kanda dengan suara yang pecah. "Mendengarkan bahwa kau merasa bersalah? Mendengarkan bahwa hubungan kita berakhir di sini?"

"Kanda... dengar..."

"TIDAK! Kau yang dengar, Allen Walker," Kanda berteriak lagi. "Mungkin kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Hah, mungkin bahkan kau tidak peduli! Tapi aku mencintaimu! Terlalu mencintaimu! Kau tidak tahu betapa kata-kata kosongmu melukaiku! Kau tidak tahu! Dan sekarang, sekarang kau sudah menghancurkan semua ilusi itu. Allen Walker, kukatakan padamu, INI SEMUA BERAKHIR! Bersenang-senanglah dengan Lenalee saja sana. Jangan pernah... jangan..."

Kanda tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa mengakuinya akan sesakit ini. Tapi ini semua selesai. Selesai.

Kanda menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, berbalik dan berjalan ke jalan. Hendak menyebrang jalan. Meninggalkan Allen yang terpaku.

Suara klakson.

Kanda menoleh.

Mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Bunyi klakson yang ribut tidak pernah putus.

Seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

Tubuhnya didorong dari jalan.

Dan semua memudar dalam bayangan putih dan merah.

Sebelum kegelapan datang.

Datang...

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

"_**..."**_

"_**!"**_

"_**?"**_

_Hangat..._

_Nyaman..._

_Masih mengantuk..._

_Tidak mau..._

_Aku masih..._

_Tidak mau bangun..._

"_**~~~~! ...~~~! A...~!"**_

"_**..~~~ ...~~~~! Wal...!"**_

"_**...da~~~~~! ~~~~~...?"**_

_**Piiip piiiip**_

_Suara-suara..._

_Mesin?_

_Di mana... ini? Ini di mana?_

**...da... Kanda...**

_Siapa?_

**Bangun...**

_Kenapa?_

_**BANGUN!**_

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

Kanda membuka matanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah atap putih. Kemudian, orang-orang mulai mendekat.

Dia mengenali Tiedol dan Lavi dan Cross dan dua saudara angkatnya, Dasiya dan Marie. Dia melihat Komui dan... dengan entakan rasa benci... wajah penuh airmata Lenalee. Dan yang membuat Kanda terkejut, ayah Allen, Neah Walker.

Ada juga wajah-wajah yang tidak dikenalnya. Orang-orang itu memakai baju putih, sehingga Kanda hanya bisa menduga bahwa mereka dokter. _Berarti ini rumah sakit_, pikirnya. _Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Aku... tidak ingat..._

"Yuu..." Tiedol mendesah lega. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Kenapa...?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Cross menggerutu. "Mobil. Rem blong. Pertengkaran di pinggir jalan. Baka denshi."

"Ini di rumah sakit-ku," kata Neah pelan. "Wisely bilang tidak ada yang parah. Hanya trauma dan sedikit lebam saja..."

Kemudian semua kembali ke ingatannya seperti banjir memori.

Mobil yang remnya rusak. Seseorang mendorong tubuhnya. Dia dan Allen bertengkar...

"Mana... dia?" walau Kanda masih merasakan entakan benci dan rasa sakit karena Allen, mau tidak mau dia mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya Allen yang cukup bodoh untuk mau menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

"Dia akan ke mari sebentar lagi," kata Lenalee, menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Bak sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. Kanda... aku..."

Kanda membuang muka, tidak ingin memandang Lenalee.

"Kanda, kau salah sangka," kata Komui pelan, memeluk adiknya.

Kanda menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biar," bisik Kanda.

"Ini semua salah paham, Yuu," bisik Lavi. "Allen dan Lenalee..."

"Lebih baik aku yang menjelaskannya, Lavi."

Semua orang, kecuali Kanda, menoleh ke pintu. "Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Tidak ada jawaban verbal untuk permintaan itu. Tapi semua orang bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, begitu juga para dokter.

"Kau koma selama empat hari, sekarang natal sudah lewat... empat hari lagi tahun baru."

Allen duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Tiedol, di sebelah kepala tempat tidur Kanda.

Kanda masih menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk menatap Allen.

"Tidak apa-apa. Marah saja. Ini salahku."

Kanda mengangkat kepalanya, hendak berteriak marah pada Allen, tapi kemudian terdiam.

Kepala Allen diperban rapat, wajahnya lebam di beberapa tempat. Tangan kiri Allen di-gips, begitupula kaki kirinya. Kanda bisa melihat perban di leher Allen masih berlanjut ke dadanya.

Dibandingkan Kanda, yang hanya menderita pukulan keras di kepala hingga koma, keadaan Allen tampak lebih membahayakan. Terutama untuk karirnya.

Allen masih tersenyum, walau senyumnya tampak agak dipaksakan. "Tidak indah, kan?" bisik Allen.

"Kau... kenapa...?" Kanda tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suaranya pecah dan matanya berair lagi ketika mengingat hari itu. Pertengkaran itu.

"Kanda, aku tidak melamar Lenalee."

Kanda mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?" bisiknya, berpikir dia salah dengar.

Allen mendesah, meraih tangan Kanda dengan tangannya yang sehat. "Aku. Tidak. Melamar. Lenalee," kata Allen lembut. "Cincin itu bukan untuk Lenalee, Kanda."

Kanda menatap mata Allen, menatap senyum itu. "Hari itu... pertamakalinya kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku," bisik Allen lembut. "Aku sudah lama menunggu kau mengatakannya."

"Kenap...?"

"Bisa kulihat kau tidak mempercayai kata-kataku selama ini," kata Allen pelan. "Padahal, sudah berulang kali kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu..."

"Mo... Allen?"

Allen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika seandainya kau mau mendengarkanku, Kanda... ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak perlu terluka seperti ini..."

"Ngomong apa kau? Bukannya kau yang terluka parah?" kata Kanda kasar, tapi tidak menepis tangan Allen dari tangannya, merasakan harapan tipis yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibunuhnya itu menebal.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku... Kanda, kau tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Tanpa sadar Kanda mencengkram tangan Allen yang menggenggam tangannya. "Maksudmu...?"

"Pada hari natal, pada ulangtahunku, itu adalah enam tahun hubungan kita berjalan," kata Allen, tidak mendengarkan Kanda. "Kupikir sudah cukup hubungan kita berjalan seperti itu. Aku... ingin membawa hubungan kita ke tahap selanjutnya. Sebelum pesta Marie dan Daisya, aku sudah minta izin pada Tiedol-gensei untuk melamarmu..."

Jantung Kanda berdetak makin kencang.

"Shiso... dia sudah mendorongku untuk memintamu pada Tiedol-gensei sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi, baru tahun ini aku berani melakukannya," Allen berkata pelan.

"Tapi... hari itu... percakapan dengan Lenalee... cincin?" Kanda berkata terbata, sulit mempercayai ini semua begitu saja.

"Kau salah paham, Kanda," kata Allen pelan. "Aku meminta Lenalee menemaniku membeli cincin itu, karena aku tidak tahu seperti apa cincin yang kau suka dan Lenalee mengenalmu lebih lama dariku. Lagipula, dia perempuan, dia lebih jeli mengenai hal-hal seperti itu."

Allen lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya, telepon yang sama yang digunakannya untuk menghubungi Lenalee pagi itu. Dia lalu menekan beberapa tombol, sebelum akhirnya suara-suara terdengar dari telepon genggam itu:

"_Pagi, Lenalee?"Allen berkata._

"_Ya, Allen?"_

" _Oh, bisakah kau menemaniku?"_

"_Sudah memutuskan untuk melamar Kanda, rupanya? Mau membeli cincin ya? Aku sudah dengar dari Komui," Lenalee berkata ceria. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa meminta tolong padaku?"_

"_Iya, anggap saja kencan, hahaha," canda Allen._

"_Kapan? Kapan?" Lenalee berkata bersemangat._

"_Kalau tidak merepotkan, Lenalee, bisakah kau menemuiku jam makan siang nanti?"_

"_Boleh. Tapi itu artinya aku tidak akan sempat makan siang, ya? Jadwalku..."_

"_Aku yang teraktir," kata Allen buru-buru._

"_Asyik! Adikku memang hebat! Kanda pasti senang! Aku akan memilihkan cincin yang bagus... kau tahu ukuran jari-cincinnya, kan? Jangan sampai salah, lho, dear lil' bro!"_

"_Ahahahaha, ya, aku mengerti. Lenalee dear."_

Kanda terbelalak setelah rekaman suara itu berakhir. Mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"Kau dengar?" bisik Allen. "Ini keseluruhan percakapanku dengan Lenalee pagi itu. Kurasa, kebiasaanku untuk selalu merekam percakapan telepon akhirnya berguna juga."

"T... tapi, waktu kutanya... apa kau pacaran dengan Lenalee..."

"Kanda! Kau tahu bahasa Inggris itu banyak _slang_-nya... aku... aku salah duga..." kata Allen, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan menggigit bibirnya.

"_Moyashi... are you going out?"_

"_Yep"_

"_With Lenalee?"_

"_Yep."_

"_For what?"_

"_Eh? Date."_

"Aku tidak menduga... tidak berpikir kalau _going out_ yang kau maksud itu berpacaran... aku... aku pikir kau bertanya apa aku akan _hang out_ dengan Lenalee... dan untuk apanya... aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau kau bertanya tujuan aku pergi ternyata tujuanku _berhubungan_ dengan Lenalee... aku... aku ingin menjadikan ini kejutan untukmu. Jadi, jadi aku hanya mengatakan setengah dari kebenarannya... aku tidak menduga kau akan salah sangka begitu," kata Allen pelan, menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Yuu..."

"_Allen! Perlihatkan cincinnya!" Lenalee berkata senang, tidak menyadari bahwa Kanda masuk ke kafe itu._

_Allen mengerjapkan matanya, tampak heran. "Kenapa, Lenalee? Bukannya kau sendiri yang membantu memilihkan cincin ini?"_

"_Ayo, dong! Aku ingin membayangkan seperti apa cincin itu di jari Kanda," kata Lenalee senang. "Lagipula, kami sudah menunggu lama saat kau akhirnya membeli cincin untuk Kanda! Dan aku ingin bisa mendeskripsikan cincin ini ke Road dan Lavi! Mereka pasti akan iri."_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tak akan menunjukkan cincin ini pada siapapun setelah ini?" kata Allen sambil tertawa, meraih kotak perhiasan dari saku mantelnya._

_Dia membukanya dan menunjukkan pada Lenalee, yang langsung terpekik senang._

_Lalu... suara gebrakan._

_Dan dia melihat Kanda berlari ke luar._

_Tanpa sadar Allen meninggalkan cincin itu di meja, ketika dia mengejar Kanda._

"Di kafe... kenapa Lenalee senang sekali kalau cincin itu bukan untuknya?" Kanda berkata pelan, meremas tangan Allen.

"Uh," Allen bergumam. "Lenalee... dia... fujoshi... dan sebenarnya, semua orang sudah menunggu kapan aku akan melamarmu... uh, semua yang tahu hubungan kita..."

Kanda terbelalak heran. "Kupikir... tidak ada yang tahu?" bisik Kanda.

"Ng... Lavi," kata Allen. "Dia menyadari hubungan kita sejak kita masih sekolah... lalu... dia memberitahu Shiso... dan Shiso memberitahu Ayah, Komui-san dan Tiedol-gensei... lalu... Komui memberitahu Lenalee... Lenalee memberitahu Road... Road memberitahi Cloud-gensei... Tiedol memberitahu Daisya dan Marie... lalu Miranda... Crowly... uh... nyaris semua exorcist tahu... begitupula... kakek Adam, paman Tyki... semua saudaraku di... keluarga Noah... uh... Ayah... dia yang... meyakinkan Tiedol..."

Allen gemetar, ingat bagaimana dia diintrogasi oleh keluarga Kanda lalu ayahnya, yang berasal dari keluarga dokter itu, masuk dan menyelamatkannya. "Aku... maaf," kata Allen.

Kanda terpana, dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau orang-orang itu sudah tahu hubungan mereka. Dan dari apa yang dikatakan Allen, Kanda tahu bahwa Allen mengakui Kanda sebagai kekasihnya, bukan _fuck buddy_ seperti yang selama ini Kanda duga Allen pikirkan mengenai hubungan mereka.

"Kanda... maafkan aku... Yuu..."

Kanda meremas tangan Allen. "Aku juga," bisik Kanda. "Maaf... sudah meragukanmu..."

"Tidak," kata Allen, mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kanda. "Ini salahku."

"Allen."

Neah masuk, masih nampak muda walau anaknya sendiri sudah berusia 22 tahun. Tangan Neah membawa kotak perhiasan yang Allen perlihatkan pada Lenalee. Wajah Neah tampak senang, di belakangnya, Tiedol menutup pintu.

Neah menghampiri Allen, menyerahkan kotak perhiasan itu pada Allen sambil mengusap rambut perak Allen. "Ayo, Nak... tunjukkan pada ayah kau bisa," bisik Neah sebelum dia mundur ke tempat Tiedol.

Allen menarik nafas gugup, menatap Kanda yang menatapnya. "Kanda Yuu," kata Allen, pelan dan jelas. "Maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

Kanda tergagap. Dia melirik ayah angkatnya yang mengangkat jempol mendukung.

Kanda tidak tahu betapa dia menginginkan Allen menanyakan hal itu sampai dia mengatakannya sendiri.

"FUCK YES!" Kanda berkata keras, memeluk Allen yang tampak terkejut.

Kanda menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas di bahu Allen, menangis pelan.

Allen tersenyum, mengelus rambut Kanda dengan tangannya yang sehat.

Kanda juga tersenyum, airmatanya masih mengalir deras.

Lalu...

"YEEEEEEES!"

Neah dan Tiedol berteriak senang. Mereka lalu membuka pintu rumah sakit, tidak peduli pada peraturan "Harap Tenang" karena mereka meneriakkan kabar berita itu kepada orang-orang yang menunggu di luar. Lalu, suara teriakan-teriakan gembira orang-orang di luar mulai terdengar. Lebih keras. Dan lebih keras lagi.

Kanda setengah bersyukur bahwa mereka ada di rumah sakit pribadi milik keluarga Noah, sehingga semua ruangan kedap suara.

"Aha... hahaha..." Allen tertawa pelan.

"Bagus," suara Mana Walker terdengar, dia menatap keponakan kesayangannya itu dengan sayang.

"Allen-chan 3" Adam menangis sambil menggigit sapu tangan. "Cucu kecilku... 3"

"Tenang, kakek," kata Road, menggenggam tangan Lenalee yang sedang bersorak bersama yang lain.

"Bayi kecilku..." Neah dan Tiedol sama-sama menangis dan berpelukan.

"Dasar son-complex," gumam Komui dan Cross. Daisya, Marie, dan Mana hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Yuu," Allen berbisik. "Terima... kasih..."

Kanda hanya menggeleng, masih memeluk Allen. "Moyashi... ku..." bisik Kanda.

.

.

.

_**THE END... UNLESS YOU WANT EPILOG**_

_**Baka Omake**_

"**Allen!"**

"**Apa, Lavi?"**

"**Kenapa tidak minta tolong aku saja untuk memilihkan cincin untuk Yuu-chan? Aku kenal Yuu sudah sejak duuuluuuuuuuuuuuuu sekali!"**

"**= = Nggak, aku tahu selera kamu jelek"**

"**Mo... moyashi-chan TxT"**

"**ALLEN DESU, BAKA LAVI! Dan aku akan memintamu memilihkan hadiah kalau itu untuk Daisya! Dan satu-satunya saat aku akan memintamu memilihkan hadiah untuk Kanda adalah saat di mana aku ingin mati!"**

"**A... Allen jahat..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N**_: siapa yang menyangka bahwa endingnya akan seperti ini? *author dan Lenalee mengangkat tangan* lho? Yang lain sama sekali tidak menduga ya?

Allen: ukh...

Yuina: Fic ultah harus berakhir bahagia, dong!

Kanda: ikh...

Lavi: Yuina... kau tidak beritahu kami...

Yuina: kejutan!

Lenalee: fufufufu, para pembaca keburu marah-marah!

Yuina: *tos dengan Lenalee*

Lavi: KAU SUDAH MERENCANAKAN INI!

Neah: Ya, dia sudah merencanakannya dengan Shana-san... *membuka buku catatan Yuina*... di buku catatan matematikanya... sejak... tiga bulan yang lalu

Tiedol: *masih menangis* siapa yang ingin sequel? Tolong bilang...

Kanda: ... Yuina masih ingin memakai ide B.O.G...

Allen: T^T saya keburu ditendang ke selat channel... entah di mana itu...

Yuina: *snicker* semua keburu ilang feeling ama si moyashi =v=

Lavi: Yuina sukses besar... para pembaca keburu emosi ma Allen dan Lenalee...

Allen: Renzy, Aka no Shika, Ao-Mido, chidyEdisa... saya dimaafkan, kan? T^T ini chapter buat kalian ber-4 lho... T^T

Kanda: Udah, jangan nangis, Moyashi...

Neah: Yuina, salah tulis, tuh.

Yuina: Mana yang salah tulis?

Neah: mestinya bukan "Kanda" tapi "Walker", kan?

*semua ngelirik ke Kanda* *semua ketawa kecuali Kanda yang cemberut*

Lavi: lupa saya! DISCLAIMER! Liat adegan ini di manganya? Nggak? Yah... jadi DGM bukan punya Yuina dong? Padahal kami bahagia di sini... hehehehe


End file.
